Visualization of Medication Regimens to Improve Mental Health Care Iconic Health, LLC has conceptually developed Medication IconoGraphs, a patent pending set of visualization tools to assist mental health providers manage complex medication regimens. IconoGraphs display a patient's medication list to the prescriber in a novel way, conveying a wealth of clinically relevant information in a data- dense, easily interpretable format. A set of IconoGraphs creates an enriched medication list on a graphical user interface (GUI) for rapid interpretation by the prescriber. For each medication in the patient's regimen, an IconoGraph displays the pill image, relative dosage, interactions, duration of treatment, treatment compliance, patient-specific efficacy and side effects, and general tendency to cause weight gain or sedation. Medication IconoGraphs address several significant problems in management of complex medication regimens. In present clinical practice, in paper and electronic patient records, medication lists are presented to the provider in text format with very little detail or contextual information. Prescribers'incomplete understanding of this contextual information may lead to medication errors. Existing tools to prevent medication errors have intrinsic limitations that Medication IconoGraphs have the potential to overcome. Beyond preventing errors, IconoGraphs have clear potential to improve treatment outcomes and reduce costs of psychopharmacotherapy. Iconic Health has been unable to identify an existing product that visualizes patients'medication regimen. The concept of detailed visual representation of medical reference data in conjunction with patient-specific data also appears unprecedented. Medication IconoGraphs may provide significant competitive advantage to large third party Health IT vendor(s) who incorporate them into their product. Iconic Health requests funding to investigate the merits, technical feasibility and commercial potential of developing and licensing Medication IconoGraphs as a module or "widget" for Electronic Medical Records and ePrescribing products. Phase I work will optimize designs for the GUI and database necessary for implementation of IconoGraphs. The designs will be subject to an independent expert evaluation and presented to mental health prescribers as part of an interactive tutorial to assess potential users'understanding of the visuals. Iconic Health will identify all resources necessary to produce and market IconoGraphs as part of a comprehensive commercialization plan. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Medication errors may occur if the prescriber lacks understanding of certain contextual issues of a patient's medication regimen. Medication IconoGraphs display a patient's medication list to prescribers for rapid, comprehensive understanding of issues necessary to effectively manage psychiatric medications.